1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anti-skid devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device that can be attached to the tires of motor vehicles (especially vehicles having dual tires), which device functions to enhance the gripping efficiency of the tires in off-road conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many truckers (power, telephone, loggers, farmers, etc.) who often must drive in off-road environments. Such environments often present surfaces that are hostile to driving stability. Besides causing the vehicle to become stuck or to slide; muddy, snowy, icy, or loose driving surfaces can create perilous conditions. A device that is inexpensive, rugged, efficient, and can be easily and quickly attached to the tires of a vehicle, would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
There are many types of anti-skid devices available in the market place. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,786 issued to Snyder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,871 issued to Muller et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,816 issued to Clark et al. show chains for enhancing the gripping ability tires. Chains are notoriously difficult to put on and are susceptible to cause damage if incorrectly mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,116 issued to Lau is drawn to non-skid shoes adapted for mounting on automobile tires. Though effective on slippery pavement, the shoes would not withstand the rigors of rugged off-road terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,852 issued to Oulman is drawn to a plurality of traction devices for flexing tires. The devices are not constructed with extended cleats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,100 issued to Parker III describes a device comprising hooks that are mounted on the driving wheel tire. The hooks are not of a size to accommodate dual tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,646 issued to Forsyth discloses a track structure that encases the tread of a tire. The patentee does not contemplate mounting the track on dual wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,337 issued to Ambeau shows a cleat device spanning dual tires. The device shows only a pair of chains to secure the device on the tires.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a rugged, surface-gripping device as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.